The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Meditation White’. ‘Meditation White’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Warmond, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop cultivars of Echinacea with superior health and rich-flowering habits.
The Inventor made a controlled cross in July 2008 in his test garden in Warmond, The Netherlands between Echinacea purpurea ‘Alba’ (not patented) as the female parent, and Echinacea ‘Meditation’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,602), as the male parent. ‘Meditation White’ was selected in July 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Warmond, The Netherlands in January 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using meristem tissue and division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.